villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Thyria: Spreading of Misery
Thyria: A Beginning / Thyria: Dealing Darkness / Thyria: Dealing Darkness Part Two / Thyria: Arise of Magic / Thyria: Spreading of Misery / Thyria: Enveloping Darkness / Thyria: Absolute Unknown / Thyria: Shadows of Darkness Prologue "Kaede, hurry it up. You're too slow." Kerava demanded her brother to hurry up whatever he was doing, certainly it was another weird idea of his. Most likely, the idea dealt with a spider, and what he was going to do with it, well, that was the vague part. She never knew what Kaede planned to do with any of his spiders, they all just followed and listened to whatever he said, it didn't matter. "Yeah. I realize that." Kaede licked his lips, saliva dripping down his chin, "Do you know what?" "What?" "Saizir will soon be mine... The time has come, he's so close to perfection. I can already feel him." Kaede smirked, the lilt in his voice no doubt making himself all the creepier. "That's nice to know." Kerava muttered, "You said you knew where she died?" "Yesss... She vanished within the temple in the forest. I saw her die. A shame, truly." Kaede licked his lips, once more thinking of Saizir. "So that's where she died? Very well, I shall not be long, when I return, be ready to leave. Thyria will be in our palm soon enough." Kerava vanished in a bright red light. Reappearing at the temple Kaede had spoken of, Kerava traveled through, down through the large broken hourglass, she walked down the halls, and soon enough found her in a room with a light that shined upon the ground, there were inscriptions upon the walls. "So... She died here." Kerava brought her hands together, she smirked as she muttered an incantation, and little orbs of light began to appear, and slowly formed together, making a body that lied upon the ground. It was that of a young girl, who wore a beautiful purple dress, her skin was a purple alongside that. Kerava continued her incantation, as she used some of her darker magic, the light above from within the room began to swivel, until finally a small little orb of light, light blue in color, floated down. It entered the girl's body, going right through her, and moments after, the girl opened her eyes. "Where- where am I?" She questioned. "Oh, that's nothing for you to worry of..." A coffin appeared out of the ground, and with some suctional force, sucked the girl within it's confines, then closed, and sunk back into the ground. "The process seems different, the book said if I knew where the body was or is, and if I know the soul to call, not to mention if I have the correct amount of power, and can control my own soul from being sucked to the other realms, then I can bring one back as if calling a dog..." Kerava looked about, "But this was different. There was no tug on my own soul... I'm curious... Not to bother anyways. I really must get back so I can continue." Kerava vanished, popping into existence beside Kaede, who was waiting for her. "What took you?" Kaede licked his lips. "I had some trouble. But now we can continue. We should head to Roekenn. The castle is located there, the Thyrian leader no doubt." Kerava stated. "I'll lead this, you can lag behind, you've got your Master's wishes to handle." Kaede smirked, "And you don't want to upset her, now do you?" "No. Just don't go overboard, and no killing, this overtake should be quick and snappy." "No need to worry. It will be done quickly." Kaede assured, a disgusting smile graced his pale white features, as Kerava started to cackle insanely. The two left their abode swiftly, not even turning back to see their house one last time. An Easy Overtake Kerava and Kaede both stood in the throne room of the castle of Roekenn. The king was not killed, simply, he was sent to another realm by Kaede, who enjoyed every second of forcing one to live within the confines of a dimension filled with spiders. Kerava placed a book upon the ground, it was black and was written with countless inscriptions, one of them describing Secrets and Absolutes, and others upon how to resurrect someone back from the dead to do your whim. Kaede, on the other hand, turned about, leaving the room to continue to his own devices, mainly that of how Saizir's progress has been coming along. As Saizir was just a little bit closer to "perfection". Kerava shook her head, she placed five candles around the black book, each one red with red wick. "Master, I'm going to bind a being from the inner most points of Thyria. Hopefully, it will serve under you. Seeing your way as the only ''way to follow. Eternal Misery for Thyria." She sprinkled some red dust in a circle about the book, connecting each candle with this substance. She took out a small knife, and cut her hand, causing blood to drip down her hand, onto the book and about the circle. She lit the candles next, and then wrote symbols around the book in her blood. The grey tiles on the ground made it easy to make out that this was dark magic, and should be taken lightly. Kerava though, had messed with enough of this magic, and knew how to handle it. It lasted only moments, but a small orb soon formed from the book, light energies floated about, forming from within the book to the small orb that floated above the book. Soon enough, smoke and gas formed in the room, and Kerava found herself in the room with another being. It looked like a tornado, but it had three eyes, and resembled a strange vortex, a rainbow of colors swirling within. It appeared to be a very strange creature, as it looked about the room swiftly, not even bothering to acknowledge Kerava's existence. "Revived I have been. Funny, this is. By Thyrian...........KERAVA, living, witch of Thyria. Follower of another being beyond our planet. Related to................KAEDE, living, time manipulator. Thyria...............DAHLIA, deceased." This strange being looked about the room, its three eyes quickly surveying each direction to take in its sight. "Yes. This will this assist us, hopefully the rest of Thyria will be prepared. Yeee-Heee-he-HEEE!!!" Kerava laughed insanely, as the strange vortex being stared and changed directions, looking about the room randomly, as if searching for something. Chapter I Saizir made a quick trek down Mount Floria, alongside corvus, of whom he spoke with about Kerava. He learned that Kerava was not completely nuts, she had a method to her madness, and she knew of others things that existed far beyond Thyria's boundaries. There was something that occured up the top of that mountain, Saizir was now aware of a being far more powerful than Kerava, but this being, Kerava's Master, was not interested in bothering with Thyria much. It was Kerava, who had her sights on Thyria, and she'd do anything for her Master. Ultimately, her Master may have made Kerava effectively immortal. what also pointed out greatly was Kerava had a giant angelic being that fought for her atop the mountain, if anything, Kerava was just as much a danger as Kaede. Brother and sister, a deadly duo, a dangerous combo, a furious pair. they were definitely a force to be reckoned with. Corvus was questionable, the man had not shown any emotion, and behind those eyes were blank emptiness, what went within the mind of a good samaritan like Corvus was beyond Saizir. Corvus was quite a silent being, he did not say much, even as they had scaled down Mount Floria, when Saizir had tried to make a conversation, Corvus kept silent, or hardly even answered. "Corvus." "Hm." "What, was the being I described to you. I have a feeling you know what it was?" Saizir questioned, he desired to know who or what Kerava's Master was. "That is something I need not to explain to you. Nor should I bother to explain, trying to gain comprehension of a type of being such as that may be beyond your limits as of now." That was the longest sentence Corvus had uttered since meeting Saizir, who only glared at Corvus. "You think I'm not smart enough to understand-" "You are smart enough, but you cannot comprehend it yet. You have not the strength, nor the capacity of wisdom to fully understand what it was." Corvus interrupted. "But do you understand what it is?" "Fully." "Then can you tell me what it is?" Saizir looked hopeful, Corvus would now explain to him that it was- "No." Saizir shook his head, he was about to counter Corvus' 'no' with a few handpicked curse words but fell to his feet a moment after. The ground shook, the light in the sky didn't move, the trees were swaying, some brown leaves falling off. The skies had clouds appearing everywhere, and it began to rain, the large orb of light was covered by the clouds. "What's going on?" Saizir questioned, he looked to Corvus for answers, who was looking up at the sky. "It's Kerava, she-" He was interrupted by a loud ''CRACK, ''and a large, transparent Kerava stood in front of them. She was not looking directly at them, it was as if she were looking to a large crowd. As if people had gathered and listened to her perform a speech. "DENIZENS OF THYRIA!! HEED MY WORDS!! I HAVE TAKEN THE THRONE, I NOW RULE THE PLANET!! YOUR OLD KING HAD ABDICATED THE THRONE, AND AS SUCH, I AM NOW QUEEN OF THYRIA!! WITH MY RULE COMES THE WEEPING SKIES!! YOU SHALL NO LONGER DEAL WITH THE LIGHT ORB IN THE SKY!!" she appeared to pause, giving a slight bow, she smirked, as she looked down, and met Saizir's eyes. "WHATEVER FOOLISHNESS COMES TO TRY TO DESTROY MY RULE, SHALL LOSE THEIR MOST PRIZED POSSESSIONS. I SHALL DECIMATE HOMES IF ANY DARE CHALLENGE MY RULE. AND THOSE WHO QUESTION SHALL BE IMMEDIATELY SENTENCED TO PRISON. TORTURE WILL BE GIVEN, HANDED OUT NICELY. FAMILIES SHALL BE TORN APART, AND THOSE WILLING TO REBEL, YOU SHALL SOON FIND YOURSELVES NO LONGER ON THYRIA. YOU CANNOT UNDO ME, KNOW ME AS YOUR QUEEN!!" She bowed, and her transparent figure faded away, the rainy clouds now the only thing that was around, alongside Corvus. It took only moments later, but suddenly images flooded his mind, images of Dahlia dying, of people dying, of endless rain, of pain. Suddenly, the images left, as Corvus had hit Saizir on the head. A large umbrella appeared from Corvus' cloak, "The rain gives false images, or memories to greater extremes. It's to make you cry. To make you feel extreme sorrow. It's magic, from Kerava." The rain was blocked by the umbrella, Corvus seemed emotionless, "It's to make you hurt on the inside." "It makes..." Saizir looked about, he was protected from the rain for now, "We need to go find Chu-ya..." He concluded. The Scientist The vortex floated about the room, wildly looking about and staring at any object that drew its immediate attention, to many, it would seem to act like a child finding and discovering new things. Kerava watched as it floated about, looking at anything and everything, it seemed excited by the new things, such as the paintings on the walls, the door handles that were of pure gold, and the floor itself. One of the doors nearby opened, revealing a man in a laboratory coat, underneath was a black outfit, he had purple hair that was nicely combed, and a light orange half-halo floated around his head. He appeared to be about twenty, and wore squared glasses. A cocky smirk graced his lips, and one of his eyebrows was lifted, "How goes Vizi-Zenot, Kerava?" "Detected new life.....................Makuro, living." Vizi-Zenot stated rather informatively. "And that was how this thing comes along." Kerava stated. "Very good." Makuro wrote some notes down upon a clipboard, "And now I'd like to state that we must be careful with Vizi-Zenot, its structure is still very unstable, so be sure to let it not leave this room." Makuro laughed quite emotionlessly, in fact, he seemed emotionless, though that cocky smirk still graced his lips. "Yeah, yeah." Kerava muttered, and once more Kaede sauntered in, his tongue lashing out at the air. "Saizir is going to be on his way soon." Kaede licked the air, a spider leapt off of his shoulder onto the floor, scuttlign across the room to a dark corner. "He knows exactly where we are." "Good. Now, we have to hold him up." Kerava smiled evilly, she turned to Makuro, "Search out Saizir, see if you can beat him into submission." "Right. We will see if that's possible. With Seya's Staff, he has a good chance. Very well, I shall be off." Makuro left, closing the door quietly behind his back. "He'll be back, probably bloodied and bruised by the perfection." Kaede licked his lips. "The perfection?" Kerava stared at Kaede, his ever-expanding mind and knowledge was great, but he called something perfection, "You mean Saizir?" "Yesss... The ''perfection..." Kaede licked his lips once more, as he turned about to stare outside, "He'll come here... I'm ecstatic." "Yeah... Okay..." Kerava muttered. Chapter II Saizir and Corvus had teleported once Saizir gained enough strength, appearing before Chu-ya's home. The clouds of rain were not here, it seemed as if the area was unaffected. The old woman seemed prepared, she was standing outside, waiting for them. "So... I've seen that you've become entagnled in a fight against the wtich, Kerava. Sister of Kaede." Chu-ya stated, "It was bound to happen, that she would begin her acts upon Thyria. I did not doubt anything." "So can you help us?" Saizir questioned. "Of course, I'm not here to just sit around and gather dust like an old relic. I shall follow where you are going to go, have no doubts along the way, for I am with you." Chu-ya smiled, she seemed so frail, so old, but under that exterior was great power and unsurpassed strength that Saizir felt he could never accomplish. "This is all nice. I like that you three have joined as a team." Light shot down, and vanished, revealing a man in a lab coat, who had an orange half-halo surrounding his head. A barely visible smile marred his visage. Corvus stared at the man, his golden eyes trying to pierce this man's own vision, but this man, who had a dull yellow pair of eyes, seemed unaffected by Corvus' stare. "Who are you?" Saizir demanded, used to getting attacked practically all the time made him wary of strangers, especially ones who teleported from nowhere. "Makuro, a scientist of Thyria. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He began to write on a clipboard. "Saizir, he has dark intentions..." Chu-ya whispered, "The Balance itself seems distorted around this young man. Greatly." "That you are correct of." Makuro stated, "I hope you don't mind me. I just need to kidnap one of your for my experiments. Yeah... That..." Corvus stared at the man, he was outnumbered, and seemed weak. How could he be confident enough to win? "So just let me take you away." Makuro muttered, and in that instant, Saizir found himself running at Makuro, taking out his sword to take down the scientist in one slice, only for Makuro to jump back. Corvus appeared behind Makuro, who jumped right over him, to avoid a head on collision. As Makruo flipped, he wrote notes upon his clipboard, seemingly disinterested with the fight as a whole. Saizir shot an orb of Chaos at Makuro, only to have it flow right through him. Makuro shook his head, as he jumped, after landing, at Saizir. Landing beside, the two engaged in a fist fight, Makuro easily keeping up with Saizir, and Saizir keeping up with Makuro. Saizir leapt back, as Chu-ya had snuck up on Makuro, only to find her own attack with a perfect orb of Order to only phase through Makuro. "Really? You think you could really handle me this way?" Makuro leapt to Saizir, jabbing forth, to which Saizir tried to bat the hand away, only to find it phase through, what occured next startled Saizir, as he found Makuro's hand in his chest, where his heart was located. He felt a strange pulse, and then watched as Makuro's hand left his body. No blood was apparent, but there was obvious chest pain. Makuro leapt back, as Corvus spat fire at him, only to have it phase through once more. Makuro made a distant laugh, one that was cold and dark. It was a quiet laugh, but Saizir could hardly hear it over his heart's own beating drumming in his ears. Corvus made his next move, swiftly meeting Makuro close up, and punched forth, who merely put his hand in the way, and soon enough a pulse went through Corvus' left arm. It was a moment after, but Corvus' arm went limp, and the next came that Makuro kicked him down, had it not been for Chu-ya, a clipboard would have been run through the head. Makuro distantly smiled, his eyes half-lidded, as if he were not one hundred percent in the fight. "Really, its sad to see you can't handle me. Well... I'm done, almost." Disappearing in light, and reappearing near Saizir, he kicked the grey haired, young man down. "I suggest you don't bother fighting back, I can end your life right now." It was mere moments, as Chu-ya tried to stop it, but Saizir was taken, a light enveloped Saizir and Makuro, the two vanishing moments after, in bright light. "They've got him." Corvus muttered in pain, wincing at his weakened arm, it was as if someone placed two tons on it, with chains, and left him dangling over and ocean. "We know where he is. We shall head there when you are ready." Chu-ya could only say. Kaede's Perfection Saizir awoke, he was in a large room, there was many lights, too bright to clearly see the four figures in the room. He could only make out a red cloak on one, a pale face, a sparkle off of a pair of glasses placed upon another face, and finally a large purple being. "So you're finally awake." Even with eyes blurred, he could tell that voice anywhere, Kerava. She was definitely going to throw in a few choice words and smack him around. He stood up, he was tired and weak, and that was when he heard that ''voice. "Leave you three, I desire to see how he comes along." Which came with some slurping after, it was Kaede. No doubt saliva would be dripping down his chin. Saizir took note of how the other figures left the room, and began to focus on Kaede, when his face came to view, Saizir glared. "Oh, boy, are you prepared? I hope you are, this is a test for you. Just. For. You." Kaede smirked, as his body became ethereal, taking on a white, clear color. It only took moments, but Kaede flew into Saizir, and Saizir soon found himself in a large room, a pure light in the middle of the room. There were many mirrors on the walls, nothing else. Kaede stood there, staring at the pure light. "You are wondrous, child." Kaede muttered, smirking all the while. "A Heart of Hearts, a soul. This is your very inner consciousness, your very deep down feelings and ideals. I'm curious, even here, I can feel your righteousness and feeling for justice. You want to protect Thyria. But I also feel another innder feeling. Your fear. Allow me to show you..." Kaede bent backward, the lurched forward, spitting out spiders, which surrounded this time all the way to his hips, making his legs nonexistent. "Sounds interesting..." Those cursed words, the beginning of a fight with Kaede, always the weirdest moment for Saizir. Kaede smirked, as he sent a legion of spiders to Saizir, they were tiny and bit him on his knees the moment they got the chance. Saizir ran back, crushing spiders off of his own body to stop them from biting him. Kaede smirked as practically ran at teleporting speeds to Saizir, and backhanded the boy the moment he got there. Saizir reached for his staff, only to find it missing, alongside his sword. It surprised him, but he figures, they probably took the weapons away. He digressed, having to rely on the Balance instead, he shot an orb of Chaos at Kaede, who merely moved out of the way. "Saizir... Are sure you're strong enough... To protect Thyria?" Kaede questioned as he made a large spider appear from nowhere, which was intended to smash Saizir. Saizir though made it out of the way, Kaede was being quite dangerous, he seemed to be fighting at a more dangerous pace now, even if he still acted weird and strange, he was still very dangerous. "Allow me to show you something, a little more... ''New from my arsenal..." Kaede stated, as he lifted his hands up, snakes seemed to slither their way out from under folds of his skin, they appeared to be infinite in length, as they continued toward Saizir. The minute they got close enough, the wrapped around Saizir, who was cornered, and then Kaede began to bash Saizir into a mirror, and then threw him at another, the snakes releasing him as he slammed into another mirror. Kaede traveled at a uick pace, to be standing before Saizir only moments after Saizir hit the mirror, Kaede punched his stomach. Saizir coughed up blood, as Kaede smirked, the blood spurting onto his face. "Oh you are exotic, Saizir." Kaede licked his lips, saliva dripping onto Saizir's own pained visage. Saizir spat blood into Kaede's face, who merely smiled at the gesture, "My, my, Saizir, it must be flattering to have someone desire your... Body for their own..." '' "You... you sick bastard!" Saizir growled, "You killed Dahlia!!" "Correction." Kaede stated in a sing-song voice, "You did. But seeing you as you are now, there is no point. When your body has peaked to perfection, you will be mine..." Saizir found his eyelids grow heavy, as Kaede turned white, leaving Saizir's vessel. Castle Crashing Kaede smiled at Saizir as he sauntered out of the room, "For now, I must go visit a friend. I'll be gone for a while." Kaede smirked, leaving the room with the hurt Saizir. Who was in great pain due to earlier fights, he did not know how much longer he could hold up. It seemed like hours of silence until Saizir saw a small orange orb make its way into the room, it grew larger and larger until it faded, revealing Corvus and Chu-ya. "It was hard to locate you, but I was able." Chu-ya stated, as she approached Saizir, and began to heal him with her own prowess. "They left you here, they were sure that you'd be able to not get out by yourself. I guess they just didn't expect a break in." "We must hurry. We'll have to split up to deal with these problems. It's the best option and the most sound. I suggest it." Corvus stated, "I shall get started." With that, Corvus walked dwon a hall to the right. "I too, shall find Kerava or Kaede, those two are dangerous." Chu-ya stated after healing Saizir, "Be careful." Saizir nodded to the old woman, she went down a hall before him, and Saizir took a hall to the left, coming across tw large, ornate doors, that sparkled with great, rich beauty. He pushed one door open, to find a large theater room, there were spotlights, and they were all centered upon a person on the stage. This girl wore a large purple dress, her skin appeared purple, but she was turned around, so Saizir could not see her face at all. "You know, I never thought I'd be brought back to life. Or that I'd be forced to fight you once more. I would have preferred to stay deceased, but I was brought back against my will due to an ability made by the gods of old. And now, here you are." Her voice was familiar, and hearing it brought pain to Saizir, he could not believe who stood there. She turned about, to reveal herself to be Dahlia, the very one whom he loved with all of his heart. "It has probably been a very long time since we last talked, since we last spoke to one another. This is both a blessing, and a curse." Dahlia stated, she seemed rather solemn, "What I said last was all the truth. And I believe it was the same from you. I have watched from above, at your endeavors, at your trials. I'm happy that you have solved many things so far, you have protected me. But now I request you protect me once more, by defeating me as well." "Dahlia... I can't... I really don't... I can't." Saizir muttered, he looked pained, he could not believe what luck this had turned out to be, he was going to fight Dahlia, of all people! "Kerava resurrected me. She has control over me. If you can't protect yourself, you can't win." Dahlia smiled, she was hoping the smile itself would bring his spirits up if he could at least gain some encouragement. "Kerava did?" Saizir felt his heart drop, this was too much, he felt horrid, agony deep within his soul, and it was Kerava who did this. That witch! He was going to strangle her to death! He was beyond angry, but he was also deeply hurt. He was going to have to fight his love once more. The pain couldn't be more unbearable than this, having to fight her once was a disaster, and the after effects of that very battle scarred him in more ways than one. Dahlia was beautiful, she was wonderful, but she was also seriously dangerous when fought. He didn't even know if he could handle this again. He'd most likely hold back, but once he gets the chance, he would strangle Kerava, and then go straight for her Master! Those two would pay dearly, and Saizir meant dearly for what they have done! Saizir took note of the transparent floor, of which Dahlia stood upon, she slowly floated into the air, as stage lights turned on, shining directly at her. "Be prepared. I can tell you in advance, but you've beat me before. You can do it again." Dahlia informed, as the moving floor came down to Saizir, forcing him on it. Dahlia then began to slide down, her leg outstretched already to slam into his face. He dodged her moves, she seemed so rigid compared to when she fought him when she was alive. Her kicks were less fanciful, and her grace was all but dulled. Saizir grabbed her foot in midstrike, and launched her into the air with a burst of Chaos from the palm. He then added a simple Chaos sphere, blasting Dahlia easy. The transparent floor vanished, and Saizir landed on the ground, watching as Dahlia fell, she appeared to have been torn to shreds, though no innards flew out, there was just emptiness. Little particles formed together to create Dahlia, who was upon the floor, her body simply recreated, as if undamaged from the attack. "Saizir, please, you need to figure out how to send me back..." Dahlia pleaded, "I need to return." "I'm trying to figure something." The transparent floor appeared once more, and Dahlia jumped onto it, as she slashed out to smack Saizir in the face, who didn't react fast enough, and took the powerful slap, knocking him back. Saizir shook his head, he saw Dahlia come back around to hit him again, but he was prepared, as he charged some Chaos energy and punched her when she got close enough, destroying her body once more. Though just like earlier, she reformed from nothing. She stood up, she seemed to be rather upset, tears rolling from her eyes, as once more, she was forced to activate the lucid floor that she would travel upon to attack her enemies. But Saizir was no enemy, he was her love. She would resist in any form she could. But Kerava, her strength was powerful, and her will held Dahlia down, making her powers less powerful, but giving Kerava a better chance at control. If Kerava won, Saizir could be in more trouble. Se came down once more, smacking Saizir in the face as she passed by once more, she then jumped off, landing squarely on his back, as the attack knocked the wind out of him. He coughed up blood in pain, she couldn't bear it, she looked away, trying her best to not see Saizir write in agony from the attack. "Dahlia... I... I'm sorry. I've messed up, many times..." Saizir muttered quietly. "No, you did not. You protected me the best you could, and I'm glad for that." Dahlia stated, she looked down upon Saizir, "Thank.. You." She felt something tug at her consciousness, as if a deep feeling welled up within released itself. For some reason, she could move herself, she took a step back. Saizir stood up, he was about to attack to see Dahlia was not moving. "Dahlia?" "For some reason, Kerava's strength must be waning, making me... Go back..." Dahlia stared at Saizir, "You've always done your best. I know you have... Thank you..." She reached out to Saizir, as her body began to crumble. He tried going to her, to reach her in time, as she began to disintegrate. "I love you..." She stated as she lost her feet due to the crumbling, she fell down, slamming into the floor, becoming dust and dirt, Saizir getting to her only at the last moment. Saizir stared at the pile of dirt, and fell to his knees, scooping a little into his hands, he felt tears stream from his face, and he stayed there. By himself. In silence. Corvus and Makuro Corvus merely walked down the hallway, to say the least, he was a bit intimidating with his emotionless expression plastered across his features. He came into what appeared to be a dining room, to find the person he was looking for sitting at the table, jotting notes on his clipboard. "Well, well... Corvus, here you are. Your arm seems better. I hope I didn't anger you with that attack." Corvus was silent, Makuro was easily trying to poke some fun at him, but he wouldn't let the yellow eyed one get through his defenses. "Well, anyways, according to my data, you have around a fourty-five percent chance of winning this fight. But I want to test you more, so I got something else here to assist me." Makuro stated, as a large vortex came floating down from the top of the room. Its three eyes surveying Corvus all the same. "If I'm correct, if one is house this being within themselves, they can gain great power. Let's have that experiment first." A scalpel was taken out of his lab coat, as Makuro held it aloft, he smirked, though it was a facade to what Makruo always expressed. ''(Warning: Probably the only gory part of this story) Makuro plunged the scapel into his upper abdomen, and began to cut down, ripping the lab coat along the way, making a rather large incision. the skin folds seperated at the broken point, as some blood spilt upon the floor, the skin parting way to reveal what appeared to be a black hole within Makuro. Vizi-Zenot suddenly felt a tugging force as it was sucked into Makuro's body, and with that, Makuro suddenly began to heal the injury he made to complete the ritual. (Over) Corvus stared as Makuro's eyes became a dark purple. "Let's see if the percentage changed." Makuro muttered as he jumped into the air, flipping a few times, to kick down at Corvus, who dodged. Corvus spat fire out at Makuro, who simply phased through each flame, a psuedo-smirk still played upon his features, as part of the flame formed a sphere above Makuro's hand, and turned black. Makuro threw it at Corvus, but Corvus sidestepped, causing it to catch flame to some curtains. Though Corvus made a wave of water take them out. Makuro charged Corvus, throwing a few jabs and punches to try to knock off Corvus' balance, and when that did not work, Makuro kicked out, to which Corvus merely jumped, kicking out his feet to deliver a kick to Makuro's jaw, who went flying and slammed into the wall. Makuro stood to get up, his glasses looked cracked and shattered, no doubt, he'd have trouble seeing now. "You seem to have taken care of my sight. That's okay." Makuro muttered, he had slammed his face hard into the wall, which shattered his sight. "You seem to have upped your chances of winning this." He wrote down a note on his clipboard, before he threw it into the air. Corvus kept his eye on Makuro, who began to have black-purple clouds come from his own breathing, surrounding him, Makuro shook his head. Obscured, Makuro finally revealed that he had changed drastically, a giant scorpion in place of him. Black plated exoskeleton to boot. "Heh, you have little chance at me now." Makuro's voice stated. Corvus spat fire, to only see it did not bother the scorpion, who slashed, jabbed, and whacked its way to attack Corvus in any fashion it could. Corvus would easily dodge each move, he was prepared for any enemy like this. Corvus shook his head though, Makuro most liekly made himself weak, and he didn't even need to show his true power to someone such as him, but he'd give Makuro a taste. With concentration, Corvus manipulated space about the scorpion, destroying its black plated defense easily, and with that, he breathed flame upon Makuro's scorpion form, burning it severely. Black clouds enveloped the room, as Makuro stood there, seemingly annoyed. "You are much more powerful than it seems. If you excuse me..." Makuro sank into the ground, leaving Corvus alone in the dining room. Chu-ya and Kerava Chu-ya easily verified Kerava's location, she was in the throne room, and that was exactly where she found the witch, who was sitting on the throne. They stared at one another for a few moments before Kerava spoke up first. "I'm really tired of you pests, everyone always arrives at the worst possible moment, you must really have Lady Luck on your side, huh?" Kerava questioned. "No. I'm just taking my time, as an old woman, I'm sure you could understand." Chu-ya stated. "Well, I've got no other time, I might as well see if you can keep up." Kerava rolled her eyes, "You and Saizir, how many more times will I be interrupted? This will not bode well for you, I'll be sure of that. Oh yes, you're going to be in a lot of pain once this is done!" Kerava shot lightning from her throne, attempting to shock the old woman, Chu-ya was able to move out of the way in time. She shot an orb of Order energy at the witch, who took to smacking it away simply. "Eeeheee-heeee-he-heeee!! How pathetic is that?! What a piece of trash you are!!" Kerava laughed, as she shot out lightning from the ceiling onto the ground, making shadows that danced upon the ground, fires jumped out of the shadows, jumping into others. Chu-ya was able to easily defend herself with a shield, Kerava waved her fingers, the flames all flew about, and formed into a flame sphere in the middle of the air. It was then shot to Chu-ya, though it shattered her shield, it did not hurt the elderly woman. "Hee-heeee-he-heeeeee!! you're making this easy, old woman!!" Kerava laughed, she vanished, reappearing near Chu-ya, lightning in her fist, though Chu-ya stopped the move by grabbing Kerava's wrist. Kerava appeared angered as Chu-ya smiled genuinely. Chu-ya then hit Kerava in the face, point-blank with an Order orb, knocking the younger woman back. "EEEAARGH!!" Kerava suddenly became taller, shooting fire about the place, and lightning struck from the sky, destroying the roof, as rain poured down upon Chu-ya, visions came to Chu-ya's mind, blocking out the battle completely. Chu-ya reacted with the Balance, blocking out the mental images as she got attacked at that exact moment, knocking the old woman back. Kerava created a spark of energy, that set the ground to flames, though Chu-ya quickly handled the situation, reverting the attack at the witch, who vanished to avoid the attack. Kerava then reappeared at the other end of the destroyed room, she was charging an attack, and Chu-ya took the chance to charge the witch, who was knocked back by the Order orb sent at her. Chu-ya shot out a Chaos orb at Kerava, and she slunk back into the groung before any damage could be done. Appearing once more nearby, Kerava spat out fire, close range to Chu-ya, who had her Order wall ready to defend, it easily holding up to the flames. Kerava spat out green flames, from the viewpoint of how tall she had grown, she seemed to tower over anyone, and with that, it was hard to notice exactly the direction of the flames, which got Chu-ya into trouble, as she was knocked to the ground by the green flaming projectiles. Though Order itself protected her at the moment, and it was sent back at Kerava, who was burned, and began to shrink back down. Kerava screeched, beign burned by her own attack, she fell down, trying to bat the flames off, or use anything, though she found no exit. The flames though, did die down, revealing Kerava still able to fight, she took the chance to power up an electrical attack. Though Chu-ya had prepared, she herself made an orb of Order, one much larger than the room itself. Kerava stared at it, he eyes widened with... Was it fear? The orb was shot at the witch, and a large explosion occured, the room being greatly damaged by then. A Finale Saizir and Corvus soon found each other, and they together found Chu-ya, standing before a pathetic Kerava, the witch was beaten once more. "H-How? Once more... Beaten by a pathetic ragged old woman, and earlier, a weak child... HOW COULD I LOSE?" Kereva's body slowly disintegrated, her body all but vanished into dust. Slowly, a ghostly being formed, it was a purple being, with a mask upon its face, a smile etched upon its features. "I'm not going to lose next time, you pathetic mortals. Once I go to my Master, I will figure a return. It won't be long..." The masked ghost flew off, vanishing from sight, as clouds left, the skies stopped raining, and the light orb vanished from the sky, returning Thyria back to its once proud state. "Saizir, I shall be leaving, back to the Demonfang Mountains. I hope that I can assist once more in the future." The old woman seemingly vanished. Saizir turned to Corvus, "Well, I guess..." "That you and I, along with Chu-ya have saved Thyria, for now. Keep my endeavors silent, I'd prefer it." Corvus stated. "Why, people should get to-" "I'd prefer not to be in light. I shall be leaving." Ravens dispersed from Corvus, making him vanish as well. Saizir was bewildered, they just left suddenly, as if they were really busy. He sighed, shaking his head, it was always like this. At least Dahlia was still safe... The world of Thyria. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Dark Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories